Alternative Episode 592
by Dualitie
Summary: What happens when Sanji and Nami switch bodies? Can Sanji stop staring at his/her breasts long enough to find the missing samurai? But more importantly, can Zoro?


My very first fanfiction AND pwp! Lemons, lemons, lemons. Hope you enjoy!

(This story was posted a while ago, but was removed due to, well... Let's find out, shall we?)

As they were running off to fetch the samurai, Zoro and Sanji were having one of their usual quarrels.

"Because you're such an idiot, I was forced to look for the stinking samurai too, you perv!"

"Do you think I wanted this?!" Sanji yelled back. "I don't wanna be with a dumb-ass who I can't share this happiness with!"

(some time later)

"So heavy!" Sanji shouted with pure joy in his voice. "My breasts are heavy when I run!"

"I thought you wanted to save that samurai!" Zoro bellowed back, his brows pointing downwards in a 60 degree angle. But suddenly Sanji slipped on the ice.

"Oh no!" he cried. But before his little, round butt hit the ground, Zoro caught his hand by reflex. As soon as he realized that he had actually saved Sanji, and not Nami, he was quick to let him fall.

"No fool! I don't care if you fall down!" Sanji answered by going on about how Zoro had to be careful with Nami's body, but he paid no attention. He felt himself blushing. What was this feeling? Somehow, he found it pretty hot to see Sanji in the curved woman's body. He looked so vulnerable, and Zoro did not mind Nami's appearance at all. To cover up his mistake, Zoro started yelling back at the smoking blue-eyed red head.

Seeing Sanji like that had awakened something within him that he had not been aware of before. A primal need started to make itself noticeable around his abdomen. What was this craving? And without Zoro's approval, his subconscious mind started working on ways to fulfill that need.

The giant foot had come from nowhere. But Zoro had made sure that Sanji was not hurt. Brook, on the other hand, was currently out of the game. And that gave Zoro the chance he had been waiting for.

He carried Sanji to a mountain, where he cut himself a cave. Then he made sure to seal it off with a large rock, just in case Brook was to regain consciousness and decide to come look for them. As he looked at the unconscious Sanji, he suddenly felt insecure. What now? For some reason, now that he was finally close to get what he wanted, he was hesitating. Sanji stirred, and moaned.

Zoro panicked and his instincts took over. Surprising both of them, he grabbed Sanji's now slim and delicate shoulders and kissed him, causing his cigarette to fall to the ground. Sanji's eyes widened and with a great push he got out of Zoro's arms.

"What're you doing?! Idiot moss-head!" Zoro did not know what to say. What was he doing? But the kiss had awakened a sleeping beast that he simply could not ignore. Carefully, he started moving closer.

"Hey!" Sanji yelled. "Get away from me, you creepy bastard! Zoro! What? No-" Zoro's hands were more secure now, his grip hard and his lips determined. He had pushed Sanji up against the wall, and grabbed his hands to keep him from getting away. Nami's wrists were so thin, and as Sanji came to know, also not as strong as his own hands. Zoro had no trouble at all holding him.

Forcing his lips upon him, Zoro kept Sanji's mouth shut. And as he slowly started grinding against him, Sanji started kissing back. This encouraged Zoro to let go of one of his hands and he slowly felt his way down until his hand was resting on his curvy hip. Surprising both of them, Sanji let out a light moan.

Sanji blushed hard, turning his head away from Zoro.

"Let go of me." He whispered.

"Alright." Zoro answered, but as he dropped the last hand, Sanji looked a bit disappointed. Zoro grinned. "I'll just have to keep my hands busy with something else then!"

With quick hands, he started unbuttoning Nami's coat.

"Wait!" Sanji yelled. "What are you doing?!"

"I thought this was what you wanted?" Zoro asked, still smiling and not slowing down at all. He did not wait for a response, but kissed him quickly instead. With rough motions the coat fell to the ground.

"It's cold!" Sanji complained, before looking down at himself. "Oh," he said as he found himself gazing at a long wanted sight. "Wow."

Zoro was out of words as well. Nami's breasts were round and firm. Slowly, he reached out to touch them. The soft skin felt good against his rough hands. Sanji moaned again.

"Does it feel good?" Zoro asked, openly curious.

"You have no idea." Sanji answered. Zoro bent down, and slowly let his tongue circle around the hard nipple. Sanji made a noise that made the swordsman unsure of whether he was in pain or absolute heaven. Quickly, he removed his coat as well, making a very improvised bed inside the cave.

"Let me have you." He said. Sanji did not protest. A warm feeling was building up in Sanji's abdomen, but the tingling was different than anything he had felt before. Nothing was getting hard, but rather soft. And wet.

The ground was however pretty hard, and Sanji's smooth, sensitive skin could feel every bump beneath him. But as he took in the sight of the naked swordsman, he did not mind anymore. Zoro's strong, muscular body combined with an unsecure face was the best sight Sanji had ever seen. And he had seen some good-looking women.

Zoro carefully removed Sanji's trousers, revealing the infamous garment that was Nami's panties. Silently, they stared in awe for a few minutes, before their eyes locked once again. Sanji fluttered his eyelashes, and that was enough to make Zoro go down on him again. Zoro pressed himself against Sanji's large breasts, making him gasp for air.

"Sorry," Zoro said as he realized that he had been a little bit too excited. Sanji put his arms around his neck and pushed him even closer.

"This body might be a little more fragile than I'm used to, but I think I can handle a little rough play." Zoro's eyes widened in shock and he gave Sanji a deep kiss. Their tongues met and Sanji moaned as the taste of Zoro's saliva filled his mouth. He felt himself pushing his abdomen against a hard bump that was making itself present behind Zoro's boxer. "Take it off," he begged.

"You take it off," Zoro answered with a taunting grin. And Sanji did. He was not unimpressed by the sight that met him, but his pride kept him from showing it. His cheeks turned quite red, though.

"I've been wondering if you were green all the way down," he said, causing Zoro's cheeks to get the same color as his own.

"Shut up, curly brow!" he answered, realizing that the insult was no longer accurate.

"Make me, moss bush." And Zoro did. With a firm grip around Sanji's neck, he guided his head towards his dick. "This feels a bit o-" Sanji started, before his mouth was filled with cock. This time, it was Zoro's turn to moan. Sanji looked up at him with his big, blue eyes and smiled as much as he could with his mouth full. He raised his brow, and moved his tongue slightly. This caused Zoro to gasp and his eyes widened. His grip around Sanji's neck loosened, and he leaned backwards carefully stroking Sanji's cheek in an attempt to make him follow. With Zoro now on the bottom, Sanji was finally in control.

He let his tongue glide slowly up Zoro's dick, starting from the root. When he got to his head, he lingered a bit before taking him into his mouth again. Then he had a bad idea. He wanted to see how far down he could go, but overestimated Nami's throat length. With tears in his eyes and gagging like crazy he pulled off the moaning moss head.

"Hey, idiot! Why did you stop?!" Zoro said before he noticed the tears in Sanji's eyes. Then he shot Sanji his biggest grin. "Am I too big for ya?"

"Don't flatter youself," Sanji answered, while stroking his throat. "Now get down and shut up!"

"Just don't get in too deep, stupid love cook."

Sanji placed his hand around Zoro's root, pressing his palm firmly into the moss. With his index finger and thumb he pressed Zoro's dick as hard as he could, hardening it even more. Even though Nami's hands were not as strong as he'd like them to be, their size fit perfectly into his plan. With his other hand, he started pumping. "Aaah," Zoro cried out. "Shit-head… don't you fucking dare stop." Sanji laughed.

"Think you can handle more?"

"More?" Zoro asked, his expression turning anxious. Sanji smiled at him, before he let Zoro's long, thick cock slide into his mouth again. And with great effort, he was using both of his hands and his mouth. "Sanji!" Zoro yelled in shock. Sanji looked up and grinned.

"What?" he asked. "Too much for you, moss head?"

"I thought I told you not to stop!" Zoro said angrily, before hitting the other straight on the head.

"Don't you fucking hit me, idiot! I'm not your sex slave!" Zoro's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, I think you are," he said before once again gripping Sanji's neck and pushing him down. His cock was wet now, and so was Sanji's lips and cheeks. Sanji pumped and sucked as hard as his small fingers and delicate lips could manage. His tongue was getting tired – a funny feeling he had never experienced before.

"I can't- keep this- up any- longer-" Sanji said in between the mouthfuls. "Your fucking turn!" he yelled, quickly getting up and heeling Zoro's head.

"Why would I give you anything after you kick my head?!" Zoro yelled back.

"Because my mouth is fucking sore because of your huge dick, moss head!"

"Oh, so you _do _think I'm big?" Zoro asked, smugly. Realizing his slip, Sanji's eye twitched.

"Compared to this mouth!" he explained, pointing at his red, well-shaped lips.

"Yeah, right…" Zoro smiled. "Now get down on your back!" Zoro pushed Sanji down, causing his head to make a nice clank against the cave floor.

"Fuck yo- AH!" Sanji cried out, as Zoro's lips locked with Sanji's. The lips down south, that is. Zoro started kissing him lightly and Sanji shivered in response. His long, red hair was like a drapery beneath his head and his mouth was open, gasping every time Zoro moved towards his love spot. He let his tongue glide back and forth between Sanji's opening and clit, until he had to wipe himself with the back of his hand.

"If I stay down there any longer, I'm gonna get pruney lips," Zoro said as he got up. "Let's have some _real _fun now."

With his hands on either side of Sanji's head he lowered his abdomen and ordered Sanji to 'get his pride in'.

"Are you sure that we really should do this to Nami's body?" Sanji asked, suddenly uncertain.

"Yes." Zoro answered before taking care of things on his own. Sanji let out a cry of pain as Zoro forced himself inside of him, but as the large cock started hitting his g-spot the pain either eased or was overpowered by the tingling great sensation. The hit was so spot on, Sanji tried to push away as it was simply too good. "What? You can't take my awesomeness?" Zoro teased.

"Fuck you," Sanji answered.

"No, _I'm _fucking _you,_" Zoro grinned back. Both of them were sweating now, despite the cold. Zoro got up on his knees, and with a firm grip around Sanji's hips he held him up and continued to thrust him. Sanji was making a lot of noise and his moans echoed inside the cave. He could feel Zoro's balls hitting against his firm and smooth butt, and his hands were gripping at the coat beneath him. Sanji's breasts were shaking slightly from the hard movement, and he thought to himself that heavy breasts might not be as much fun as he had thought.

Suddenly Zoro stopped, letting out a long, satisfied sigh.

"What? Why did you stop?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah, I'm done now." He answered, rolling over to his side and pushing Sanji away from the coat.

"WHAT?!" Sanji yelled.

"I said I'm finished. Sounds like all your moaning has damaged your own ears." Sanji sat up and started hitting Zoro with his small fists, steaming with fury.

"Stupid moss head! Who the fuck do you think you are, finishing off like that! That is not how you treat a lady!" Zoro's laughed harder than he had ever done before. With tears in his eyes he asked:

"So, you're really a lady now, huh?"

"Zoro-saaaaaaan… Sanji-saaaaaaaan…" The two lover's eyes widened in horror. Slowly they turned around, only to stare into the green cloud of Brook's ghost. "Ah, finally I found you. I heard your fight from outside the big rock over there. Yohohoho, I see you couldn't keep Sanji from looking at Nami-san's gorgeous body!" Sanji and Zoro looked at each other, both too shocked to say a word. "But shame on you for taking off her clothes before I had a chance to look at her panties! Sanji-san, would you please take them back on so that I can see? Yohohoho!"

And so they got dressed and continued their search for the samurai.

Will write more on request! :) Thank you for reading! Every comment is appreciated!


End file.
